The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind (see German Pat. No. 23 22 858), the injection onset adjustment is effected automatically in relation to the rpm level, so that with increasing rpm the injection onset is increasingly shifted to occur earlier. Engine manufacturers, however, increasingly require that the injection onset be adjustable independently of the rpm; in particular, it should be displaceable toward "early" when the engine is cold so that the fuel has sufficient time for good preparation.